


Who's the Better Aries

by insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreAni - Freeform, EreAnnie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Fingering, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day Drabble! So apparently, Eren and Annie are both Aries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Better Aries

 

"Hey, Annie."

 

"Yeah? What is it?"

 

"'Says right here that Aries are the best kissers...and I'm an Aries."

 

A moment of silence followed his claim, Annie looking him straight in the eyes confused and judging. 

 

"Eren, you do realize that I'm also an Aries, right?"

 

"Oh...uh..." He tried to back himself up, but the point was moot. 

 

_ Great job, Eren. It’s Valentine's Day and your pick up strategies suck more than Jeans. I gotta try harder! _

 

The brunet tried pushing his luck, "So, uh...wanna test that?"

 

"Eren..." She groaned, eyes burning into his soul. 

 

Annie knew he was trying, but she wasn’t going to let him get a kiss out of her that easily...or was she?

 

"W-What!? It's for research?"

 

"It's Valentine's day. Just kiss me so we can get this over with."

 

"Aww, come on, Annie. It does say I'm the best,” He sighed as he put his chin over her head, 

 

"Not better than me."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

Annie was amazing and beautiful, but she definitely wasn't’t a better kisser than he was, right? No way. He’d show her he was better. 

 

"Now look, Annie. I didn't want to have to force my lips on you b-" He started before being hastily tackled and feeling her somewhat dry lips smash onto his. 

 

It left him speechless. Oh God, he  _ was  _ the weaker one, wasn’t he? 

 

She snickered, “Are you really an Aries? I might have to check your birth certificate. You seem more like the pissy baby one.”

 

"Hey! Pisces isn't that b-"

 

"I am quite literally straddling you on the ground and that's all you can say?"

 

_ Is she coming on to me? Oh, shit! Alright, be a man, Eren! Be a god damn man your sister told you to be!  _

 

"Just let me take over, okay?"

 

“ _ Let  _ you? Why do I have to  _ let  _ you? Just do it." She replied, not thinking about the Shia Labeouf meme.

 

"DON'T LET YOU-Wait, Annie? Where are you going?” 

 

_ Did I screw up again? Of course I did! I referenced a meme.  _

 

Getting off of him, the blonde kicked him in the side and walked towards another room, “Where do you think?” 

 

He could only watch as she strutted away, donning only sweat pants and a tight spaghetti strap undershirt. 

 

"Happy Valentines Day, babe!"

 

A few seconds passed as he layed on the ground before he heard a response. 

 

"Without you? I mean, I could always put my shirt back on b-"

 

Looking up from his spot, he could see Annie in the door frame, only this time she wasn’t wearing a shirt or her signature black sports bra. 

 

"COMING!"

Chasing her into the room and closing the door, Eren stood in front of her, the girl's legs hitting the end of the bed.

 

"Are you going to be the Aries now?"

 

"I'll try?" He replied timidly. 

 

"Say it again with more enthusiasm."

 

"FUCK YEAH, ANNIE!" 

 

Taking no time for her to respond to his sudden outburst, Eren tackled her onto the bed and smothered her in sickeningly sweet kisses all over her face. 

 

“S...S-Smooth, Eren. R-Reeeeeally sm-Gyah, Eren, you’re getting my face all wet with your dog slobber!” 

 

“Do you want that slobber somewhere else?” 

 

_ S-Since when was he so sly!?  _ Annie wondered, but she knew she could still be the “Aries”. 

 

“Why your slobber and not mine? Besides, mine taste better, right?” 

 

“Nice try, Ann, but that isn’t gonna work. Pull it off.”

 

“Pull what off…?”

 

Stumbling on his words, Eren explained, “M-My shirt, Annie!” 

 

“Wouldn’t you rather I take off your pants instead?” His girlfriend purred, nudging herself up against him even closer than he thought possible from her position on the bed. 

 

_ It’s Valentine’s Day. I shouldn’t make her do the work.  _

 

“N-Nah, I got it Annie. Just….uh....relax? I’ll do that...f-finger thing, okay?”

 

Her eyes widened, “You what?”

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Annie! I wanna make you feel...s-special and stuff…”

 

She laughed a little bit too loud and pulled his face down near hers, meeting their lips. 

 

“I’m not just going to be treated like a queen for a day. I don’t deserve that. We can just...spoon or something.”

 

“‘You sure? I mean, I wanted to go all ou-”

 

“Eren, I’m wearing sweatpants and you’re still wearing your anime pajamas.” 

 

“I-It was romantic to me!” He stammered. 

 

“Let’s just be comfortable, okay? I’ll let you be the big spoon.”

 

He looked back at her confused, though complied and nustled next to her, “But I’m always the big spoon.”

 

“Okay, Eren. I’m just going to say that this was the worst Valentine’s Day sex ever.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“But!...But, I’m still...happy to be here with you...holding me from behind,” Annie mumbled as she scooted herself closer into him and interlocked their fingers when she draped his arm over her. 

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t mock me for being all sappy, Eren…” 

 

“Shh. I never mocked you. In fact, you look so adorable, oh my God, Annie.” 

 

“Don’t ruin it.”

 

“Right, right…” He agreed, waiting a moment before relaxing and kissing her forehead, “How about we sleep for a while? Sound good?”

 

“Yeah...Happy Valentine’s Day, Eren…”

 

The boy chuckled before closing his eyes and exhaling, “Love you too, Annie.”

 

In a few short moments they were fast asleep, not moving until four hours later when she accidentally kicked him off the bed in her sleep. 


End file.
